


Blessed are the Peacemakers

by Blue_Nox



Series: Lady May [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan is probably ooc as hell, Arthur finally sees what's been in front of him all along, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, takes place after Arthur is kidnapped, there will be sexy times, they go fishing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nox/pseuds/Blue_Nox
Summary: There’s a scoff from Dutch as he’s ganged up on by not only Arthur but also Hosea. Leave it up to Pearson to have talks with the enemy. There’s a small group around them as they continue their conversations and May can’t help but feel like this isn’t going to go well.“Come on, Arthur. Me, you and Micah can ride there and see.”
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/May James, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lady May [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800985
Kudos: 12





	Blessed are the Peacemakers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Arthur escapes from being kidnapped in Chapter 3.   
> I'm not sure how many chapters I'm gonna make it yet but there will most likely be some sexy healing time. I just really feel like the game didn't go into enough detail when it came to this part. Like, he escapes and then he's healed in 3 weeks but where is the actual healing and there is always something that comes along with being kidnapped and tormented.

They’ve been tiptoeing around one another for weeks. Or rather, Arthur had been tiptoeing around her and May was left to wonder what was wrong. Ever since they had moved to Clemons Point, something felt… off. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. The air around them is thick and soupy, one of the joys of being this far south. The bugs were another story entirely. The fight that she and Arthur had had been playing on repeat in her mind, not letting her relax. To say that May felt bad for it was an understatement but she felt she needed to say so many things. 

“When are you gonna grow up, John?!” 

It was another scorned woman that seemed to pull May from her thoughts at the moment. Abigail's voice rang out over the came, causing everyone to pause before going about their business again. Sometimes, she had to admit that she felt sorry for John. Wished that she could do something more to help the man she saw as a little brother on the right path. Make him grow up the way Abigail wanted. 

“When are you gonna quit nagging me to death?” 

The whole camp was witness to Abigail more or less losing her mind at that point and May felt the slap across his face from where she sat. Micah’s laughter was about the only thing anyone heard in the silence that followed. Abigail stormed off and John left to stare at her with his mouth open, like he couldn’t believe that she’d just done that. Every woman has a breaking point. As much as Abigail loved that man, even she had a line drawn in the sand. May kinda understood; wishing for things that might never come to pass. Longing after a man that countless times had most likely seen through her instead of at her. 

Those soft violet eyes couldn’t help but wonder around the camp for the man that matched her own longing. Arthur had gone riding off with Dutch and Hosea several hours ago and had yet to return. She knew better then to worry about the three of them together but there was something there. She wasn’t jealous but a little part of her was. 

May didn’t look up from her book when she felt someone plop on the tree she had claimed as her own. It was close to the water and peaceful. A long sigh, “Something you need, little brother?” It was rare that John actually came to her with his problems, usually he didn’t want anyone’s advice. Too stubborn and pig-headed. 

“Where am I goin’ wrong with that woman?”

May laughed softly before she took the ribbon between them and placed it between the pages. “How do you really feel about Abigail?” That started an hours long conversation about how John Marston had feelings, he just didn’t know how to express them. How scared he felt about having to actually break down and be a Father when he never really had one other than Dutch and Hosea. It was interesting and a little bit heartbreaking. How he wanted to give them everything that he didn’t have but he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to give up everything that he’d been taught. 

“Everyday is a learning experience, John. You don’t have to play the hand that is dealt to you. Sometimes, you just have to have a little faith in yourself and know that you can do better.” Little seeds planted sometimes grow into the strongest and tallest of trees. “If you can’t find the words to tell her, maybe write it down. There are so many little things that you can do to let someone know that you care about them.” 

“Uh huh. Like you and Arthur?” 

May tensed a little at that. “Well, he and I are a little different.” 

“Not really. I’ve watched the two of you dance around one another for fifteen years.” His eyes looked out at the small boat that was coming toward the shore. “Take your own advice sometimes, big sister.” His tone slightly teases with his words but serious at the same time but little Johnny Marston was right. At some point, both of them would have to sit down and talk about what happened. May knew how guarded Arthur was with his heart, knew that it wasn’t easy for him to talk about his feelings, let alone anything else. 

Those eyes watched as three men got out of the boat with smiles on their faces. It didn’t feel like the air around them was as thick as when they had left. He still didn’t look at her, passing without so much as a glance in her direction. “I think it’s a little late for that, John.” 

He just shrugged. “You’ll never know if you don’t try.” A pat to her knee and he rose, trailing after Hosea like he did when he was a kid looking for advice. A small little sad smile crossed her lips as she picked her book back up. She can hear his laugh from across the camp, not daring herself to turn around. Arthur rarely laughs but when he does, it’s with his whole soul. She’s been with him for a long time; side by side, paving the way of this gang through the ups and downs. 

She lost in her own thoughts when she heard a throat clear beside her. “Would you like to go fishin’ with me?”

“I’m…” May is so caught off guard by his voice out of the blue that she tilts her head towards him, blinking like a deer caught off guard. “I would like that.” She feels that she’s never gonna be able to finish this damn book. 

He’s got that damn crocked little smile on his face, hands resting gingerly on his guns. His hat riding low over his brow. If May looked close enough, she would swear to seeing a soft red tint to his cheeks. She can’t help but wonder just how much it took him to come and talk to her. 

“I’d love to go fishin’ with you, Mr. Morgan.” 

Shadow trots beside Scarlett, taking the time to playfully nudge his head against her own from time to time. May remembers when Arthur first caught that bull headed stallion. It was just a couple of days into their stay at Horseshoe. He’d come back with cuts and bruises, they all thought he’d been in a bar fight. Shadow is still wild, still has moments when he doesn’t like anyone including Arthur but he always seems to have a soft spot for a fiery mare. 

May glances at this lone outlaw from time to time but they mostly ride in silence. Every so often, she’ll notice the tightness in his jaw or the way his hand holds the reins a little too tight. She was used to seeing these battles that he held with himself and she had to admit that with this one, she was curious. Was the words spoken that night truly making so much turmoil in his mind that he couldn’t just come out and talk to her. 

When they finally stop, it’s by a spot that is further up the road from their camp; private and away from ears that would hinder any conversations they might have. Arthur hops from Shadow, giving the stallion a pat before he gets his rod from his saddle. So… it’s truly fishing then. May rose an eyebrow before Scarlett stopped, hoping from the red buckskin mare and getting her own pole. Well, this was going to be interesting. 

They don’t speak to one another for almost an hour. 

“I’m not a good man,” the pole is tilted back, the line being released back into the water. “But I understand that I am not a bad man either.” 

May does the same with her own pole before a sigh comes from beside her. 

“But you’re right.” And he pauses. Arthur has always struggled with words, feelings that see himself in a positive light because of the light that he has had. “I’ve let people use me and make me feel like I’m not worthy enough for nothing.” A bite. He knows to speak lowly while doing this otherwise he’d scare the fish away. 

May has seen Arthur at his highest times and his lowest, she’s been there beside him through thick and thin but it’s hard seeing him not being able to tell her things. 

“When I went and seen Mary, I wasn’t doing it to hurt you,” his tone was sincere as he struggled with the fish on his line, finally pulling it in before throwing it back. “I know how the whole camp feels ‘bout her but I did it for a reason.” The pole is put away but May doesn’t move. She’s worried he’ll run like a startled deer.   
“I guess I’m just tired of people usin’ me for their own purpose. Hell, it’s all I’ve ever known from most folks.” That’s when he walks over to her, hands twisting at his sides like he doesn’t know what to do with them, his head hanging low. “I reckon there’s a part of me that’s always gonna love her, just like there’s a part of me that’s always gonna love Eliza but I have to see what’s in front of me now.” May can’t help the way that her heart skips a beat with his words. 

“I’ve known you for the better part of almost 20 years, Lady May and what you told me weeks ago has been rollin’ around in my mind and I just can’t seem to think straight.” She doesn’t believe that she’s ever heard Arthur strutter so much, unsure of his words yes but never strutter. 

“Stop, please.” 

He still doesn’t look at her. 

“Slow. We don’t have to rush anything, Morgan.” He nods a little, tenses when she takes his hands. “I care ‘bout you alot, you silly man. I have for a very long time.” Another nod. “I will wait as long as I have too but I do love you. I know the man that you are but I also know the man that you can be. I ain’t ‘fraid of either of them.” She can still a tiny little smile on his lips. “And I am sorry ‘bout the things that I said. I was… hurt and angry.” 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel that way, Jess.” She blinks a little. He’s only ever called her that when he’s being serious about something but she finds that she likes it when he calls her that. 

“I know you didn’t, ya big oof.” And that gets a chuckle from him, a little nervous but still a chuckle. May doesn’t expect to hear him say anything back, just knowing that they have some solid ground between them is enough.

*

_How did I not see it before? I’ve been known for being dumb but not blind. Now that I know how she feels, it makes things seem a little awkward but at the same time, exciting. Can someone truly love me for the broken down outlaw and man that I am?_ He can’t help but wrinkle his nose a little at the words he uses. Too bad it was mainly the truth. _After all these years, she’s always been the one that’s been there for me, no matter how stupid of a mistake that I’ve made. It makes sense now why she never cared much for Mary. How her heart seemed to break right alongside mine when I lost Eliza and Isaac._ He has a hard time remembering his son's face from time to time but he still sketches a face at the top of the page. He still remembers how it felt the first time he heard him call him Dad. _Maybe an outlaw can find happiness in a world where he ain’t wanted no more. Maybe I can find someone that is willing to look past it all. Maybe… I’ve had that for a long time and didn’t need to look for it no more._

**I’ve seen the devil’s shadow, underneath the moon**

“It’s a trap, Dutch.” 

“Feels like one. Since when do O’Driscoll’s want to play nice?” 

There’s a scoff from Dutch as he’s ganged up on by not only Arthur but also Hosea. Leave it up to Pearson to have talks with the enemy. There’s a small group around them as they continue their conversations and May can’t help but feel like this isn’t going to go well. 

“Come on, Arthur. Me, you and Micah can ride there and see.” 

“Why me?”

“Because I don’t trust anyone else to have my back, son.” 

That’s when those bluish green eyes meet her own and she sees something flash in Arthur’s eyes that she’s never seen before. Worry. 

“Okay.” 

She also knows that he isn’t the type to say no to this man. She’s seen Dutch change as of late; with the death of Annabelle, with the addition of Micah. No one in the camp trusts him but Dutch seems to see something in him that the others don’t. Arthur squares his shoulders, goes to his tent for a moment and walks over to his horse. May holds her breath for a moment as he nods towards her and the three of them ride off. “This don’t feel right,” she hears John’s whisper in her ear, feels his hand on her arm. She has to agree with him on this one. 

The camp stays busy, it seems to help the time pass. Pearson had told May that the meeting would take place around Lone Mule Stead in Big Valley and she couldn’t help but feel off about that. “That’s almost back to Valentine.” The cook simply shrugged a little. “They want peace.” 

“Colm never wants peace,” Hosea coughed a little as he spoke. “He’ll never be truly happy until he sees Dutch swing or vice versa. Blood begets blood.” 

“And no one trusts Micah,” Sadie Alder was finally starting to trust the gang itself. Mourning the death of her husband for months, which May completely understood. “And I for one would like to see that bastard Colm swing from a tall tree.” Several people agreed with her on the matter before they all seemed to quiet down once again. 

It was well into the late evening when Dutch and Micah came riding back into camp without Arthur. 

“Dutch, how did it go?” 

“It went as best as can be expected, Hosea.” 

“Where’s Arthur?” May couldn’t help herself. 

“He didn’t come back with us. Maybe he went hunting. Maybe he’s gettin’ drunk. Maybe he went to see Mary.” 

“Shut up, Micah.” 

Dutch walked to his tent with Hosea and May still behind him. “I’m sure he’s fine. The meeting went off without a hitch. We didn’t see his horse so it’s possible that he’s out hunting. You know how he gets, May.” She couldn’t help the frown that spread her face or the worried look Hosea shot him. 

“He’d better come back.” It wasn’t like Hosea to speak in such a tone but Arthur was like a son to him as well. 

**I will swing my axe, don’t let the flames go down**

“We have to go after him,” Dutch knows better than to fight with her when she gets in one of these moods. Dutch remembers the girl that he saves. Dutch remembers the knife. 

“May, he’s probably fine.” It’s said in a slightly strained tone, fingers pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s been 4 days, Dutch.” 

“And he’s been known to disappear for weeks at a time, May. You’ve been with us long enough to know how Arthur gets. Hell, you’ve been with me almost as long as he has.” 

“Then trust me. Something is wrong here.” 

There’s a commotion near the mouth of the camp, a horse whinnies and someone shouts. “It’s Arthur!” And her heart drops a little but her feet can’t move. 

“It was a trap, Dutch.” Just Arthur saying that is enough for the old man to rise from his bed roll, there’s words on the tip of his tongue but he holds them at bay as they help Arthur into his tent. Susan is the one that always seems to be called into action when one of them is hurt and May still can’t move. He’s hurt badly and she should be with him but she’s frozen to the spot in front of Dutch’s tent. 

“We tried to tell you, Dutch!” And they bicker like an old married couple. Hosea was never one to hold his tongue, even more so when Arthur was concerned. The camp for the most part is in an uproar and May can’t hear any of it above her heart hammering in her chest.   
“Come on,” it’s Abigail’s voice in her ear as she feels her hand wrapping around her arm. Feet are moving toward the tent which holds her heart. She needs to be there with him but at the same time, she doesn’t want to see him like this. 

“I need a hand, ladies.” 

Susan is already getting started with patching him up. May blinks a few times before she finally seems to get out of her mind. “There’s gonna be some pain involved, Mr. Morgan,” but all he can do is grunt. “You did good to help your wound but the bullet is still in your shoulder, Arthur.” Abigail and May look at one another as the flaps on his tent are lowered as Hosea walks in. Digging out bullets was something he was good at. “Here. Bite down on this.” 

May rounds the cot in a heartbeat, somehow still being small enough to stay out of everyone’s way. She wasn’t gonna leave him now. His hand is sweaty when she takes it in her own. Whiskey is poured on skin, teeth clamp down on wood, he was breaking her hand but she still wouldn’t complain. Arthur passes out moments later. 

**Cross me over Jordan, Lord, and I’ll keep heaven warm**

“He told you it was a trap,” Hosea is hot. “Told you that it was all a ruse to get you to come and get yourself killed. Now look.” His finger points to Arthur’s tent. The flaps are still down to give him privacy while he heals. “If he would have died, Dutch…” 

May hasn’t left his side. Even when several people come and talk to him, when there are prayers spoken over him; she’s there. One hand solidly taken between her own, a forehead pressed against them. To say that she’s never been so afraid in her life is an understatement. She’s never seen Arthur this bad. He’s usually strong, usually so quick to bounce back from anything and everything. A moan wakes her from dark thoughts, a cloth taken and sipped in cool water from the lake. “It’s okay, Arthur.” Her voice is soft as she wipes the sweat from his brow. He’s had a fever for two days now but thankfully, he isn’t as hot as he was yesterday. They were able to round up several furs to help keep him warm. 

He whispers her name before slipping away once again. 

She stays by his side.   
She never leaves.   
A constant from the fever and the nightmares that seem to plague his mind in the days that come. 

There’s a noise outside the tent before the flaps part. “I’m headin’ into town,” Sadie’s voice is low as she speaks, her eyes landing on Arthur and looking him over. “Just wanted to know if you needed anything.” May thinks for a brief moment before she takes a piece of lead from his bedside table and a small piece of parchment as well. It’s a small list but a needed one.   
“I reckon this won’t be a problem,” Sadie smiles and then leaves once again. 

May doesn’t know when she started humming, soft fingers carding through his hair. Arthur moves his head toward the sensation in his sleep. The fever it seemed was slowly starting to break and the mumbling in his sleep was starting to silence. “Ya know, back when you guys first found me, I looked up to you so much.” She was admiring his hand now, soft eyes looking it over in her own. “Even as we started to grow older and Annabelle started to fill my head with silly stories ‘bout love.” She laughs softly. “I was not yet a woman when I started to like you that way.” 

May didn’t know why she couldn’t have had the courage to tell him these things before now. It was not for the lack of trying, it just never seemed like the right time. 

“You were so handsome, Arthur, you still are.” May swears that she sees a tear roll from the corner of his eye, soaking into his pillow. “I’ve loved you for so long, Mr. Morgan even when you didn’t love yourself. I just wish that you could see yourself the way that I see you.” She leaned forward, the soft press of her lips against his own. “Please don’t leave me.” 

“I ain’t gonna leave you, my lady.” His voice is tired and low but his eyes are open for the first time in days and they are staring at her. “I’ve been such a fool.” 

_He hasn’t come and seen me. See him lurkin’ around and lookin’ my direction from time to time but he still hasn’t gotten the nerve to come and see me. Dutch was always a Father to me, much more than the bastard that raised me but he don’t seem to care right now._ A few days after his fever broke, Arthur was able to sit up and eat, albeit slowly. His stomach had seemed to protest at first but the hunger won out in the end. _It makes me wonder if everything he’s ever told me has been a lie. Has my loyalty been wasted on this wish? Hell, I reckon I should have been loyal to myself. In a way, I have been._

He draws a little sketch of Jack playing by the campfire, the horses grazing in the background. _I’m tired of being on this cot but May ain’t lettin’ me out of her sight. That girl is something else. Have I been a blind fool? She’s always had my back in some form or another but I’ve done right by her in that respect. Makes me wonder if all those years chasin’ after Mary might have went different if I’d spent them chasin’ after her. She’s…_ Arthur pauses with his writing when he spies her walking across camp. _She understands this life. Maybe that was why I did chase after Mary so hard. I was scared to look for something that was right in front of me._

_I just want out of this damn bed right now._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome.   
> Comments and kudos are the life blood. ^_^


End file.
